Gabriella Halsey
Gabriella Halsey is a Sergeant Major in the AcDragonian Marine Corps assigned to Morgan's Maulers with her friends Lieutenant Cassidy Black and Lieutenant Jessica Baker. She joined the ADMC as a simple rifleman but has since graduated up to heavy weapons and serves as her squad's Heavy Machine Gunner. Her MG of choice is the MG342. Gabriella Halsey is slightly on the short side at 5 feet and 3 inches in height. She is generally outspoken and won't hesitate to tell her Lieutenant how she feels about a situation or a set of orders they are tasked with. Despite that, she knows when it's time to get busy and treats every battle, no matter how small, with equal measure. Gabriella Halsey has dark brown hair that she holds up in a bun, under her helmet. Her eyes are green and she has white skin. Her friends call her Gabi. Originally, she was assigned to a quick reaction force on Aegis where she deployed from hotspot to hotspot responding to threats from the Extremists. Halsey took part in the battle of Hell's Corridor, where she was injured and placed on reserve. Expected to be out of the fight for many years, Halsey dedicated herself to getting better and rejoining her brothers and sisters of the Marine Corps on the front line. Unfortunately for Halsey, the ADMC had issues finding a unit to place her in, due to the structure of the Marine units. She applied to every unit she could find, only to be denied by most of them for one reason or another. One day, while practicing on the range, she met Lieutenant Jessica Baker and Lieutenant Cassidy Black and the three quickly became friends after Halsey allowed the two to fire her MG342. After explaining to the two Lieutenants that she didn't belong to any particular unit due to her being shuffled out because of being placed on injured reserve, Lieutenant Baker told her that she would contact her company's CO, Captain Sebastian Morgan to see if he could fit her in. It didn't take long after that before Captain Morgan reached out to Halsey and offered her a spot in his Company. The Hive Several years after she joined up with Morgan's Maulers her company was sent to Corsair to fight what was being called an "Alien Entity". Originally being shrugged off by her company as just Marine Intelligence spinning the situation, they soon realized that alien entity was a legitimate title. Upon landing on Corsair and being apprised of the situation, Captain Morgan explained to his company that Corsair had come under attack from The Hive, a collective of alien species bound together by a hive mind. He also explained that The Hive had been preying on humanity for the last millenium and it had finally tracked down the humans in the Aegian System. During Operation Broken Lance, the ADMC and Morgan's Maulers fought the Hive to a stalemate where the two forces fought on and off for control of the city of Halburg. The Hive, able to reinforce their troops by the thousands at almost a whim made up for the Hive's lack of tactical prowess and eventually it threatened to overwhelm the ADMC under a wave of aggressors. The Corsari High Command was able to restore their connection to the Ion Cannon and vaporized a large portion of the attackers on the outside of the town. The Hive, used to fighting more easily conquered groups of humans, retreated from Halburg. During the ensuing clean up of the city, Halsey's squad ran into a trapped group of Hive Marauders who fought with more ferver than ever seen up to that date. Their silver armor denoted them as battle veterans and they actually possessed strategy and a reasonable degree of autonomy to carry out battle operations employing ambushes, flanking maneuvers and other sophisticated actions. Halsey rushed through a hail of fire in order to break into a nearby building that elevated her enough to fire out of a window and down onto a nearby street with her MG342, allowing her to tear apart the ambushing Marauders and saving her platoon from being shredded. After this action, she was given the title of "Ballsy Halsey". Halsey also accompanied the Dragonian Battle Fleet to Earth onboard the Hyperion where she and Morgan's Maulers participated in the Reclamation of Earth. Halsey fought all the way from the initial city assaults to the final stand of the Hive at Nanjing. It was here that Halsey realized that the Hive weren't just mindlessly following the Hive Mind, that their individual species did have their own intelligence as was noted by the Marauders conducting their own patrols and operations independent of the rest of the Hive. Category:Person of Interest